dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoo Ah In
Perfil *'Nombre:' 유아인 / Yoo Ah In *'Nombre Real:' 엄홍식 / Uhm Hong Shik *'Nombre Japones: 'ヤンホン植 / Yan Hon Shoku *'Nombre Chino: '嚴弘植 / Yánhóngzhí *'Profesión:' Actor, Diseñador y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Namgu, Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 179 cm. *'Peso:' 62 kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Tigre *'Agencia: 'United Artists Agency Biografía Uhm Hong Sik nació en Daegu y abandonó la escuela secundaria para seguir actuando. Usando el nombre artístico Yoo Ah-in, hizo su debut como actor en la serie adolescente Sharp 1 en 2003. Varios papeles en la película y la televisión siguieron. Yoo interpretó a un adolescente perdido en la película indie de bajo presupuesto Boys of Tomorrow, un guerrero solitario en el drama histórico Chil-woo the Mighty, el aspirante a la pastelería enérgica en la película de comedia Antique y un astuto asistente en la comedia romántica He Who Can not Marry. El ascenso de Yoo a la fama vino eventual en 2010 cuando él actuó en el drama del período de la fusión escándalo de Sungkyunkwan. Debido a la popularidad del drama, Yoo disparó al estrellato junto con el resto del reparto joven. Esto fue seguido por su primer papel principal de gran pantalla en la llegada de la edad de la película Punch, un éxito crítico y comercial en 2011. Su costar, el veterano actor Kim Yoon-seok predijo que "En los próximos 10 años, será Uno de los grandes nombres del cine coreano. Sin embargo, el próximo proyecto de Yoo, Fashion King fue mal recibido por el público, particularmente su final polémico. Jang Hui Bin, Yoo llamó al papel de uno de los mayores retos de su carrera y obtuvo críticas de prensa favorables para su vida. Madura, carismática y versátil de la figura histórica. Él jugó entonces el carácter titular en la película resistente como el hierro, sobre un trabajador del embarcadero de Busan que toma el cuidado de su madre afligido con demencia y enfermedad de riñón. Yoo y Tough como Iron costar, Jung Yu-mi colaboraron de nuevo como actores de voz en la película de animación The Satellite Girl y Milk Cow. En 2014, apareció como un peculiar papel secundario en Lee Lee's Thread of Lies (ésta fue la segunda adaptación cinematográfica de Lee de una novela de Kim Ryeo-ryeong después de Punch). Esto fue seguido por un papel principal en el melodrama del cable Secret Love Affair, en el que Yoo interpretó a un prodigio de piano que se enamora de una mujer casada, mucho mayor. En 2015, Yoo protagonizó dos películas de mayor recaudación. Él jugó a un millonario amoral que se enfrenta apagado con un detective en el thriller / comedia veterano de Ryoo Seung-wan de la comedia, y como el príncipe heredero trágico Sado en el drama del período de Lee Joon-ik el trono. El desempeño de Yoo en ambas películas fue altamente elogiado. Recibió numerosos reconocimientos como "Mejor Actor" en premios locales, como la Asociación Coreana de Críticos de Cine, Blue Dragon Film Awards, Premios de la Asociación Coreana de Reporters, Max Movie Awards, Chunsa Film Art Awards y Golden Cinematography Awards. Además, Yoo es nombrado como "Actor de Película del Año" en la encuesta Gallup Korea de 2015, y se ubicó # 2 en el Korea Power Celebrity 40. Yoo fue entonces emitido en la serie de drama histórica Seis Dragones Voladores, reuniéndose con el co-estrella de la Rey de la Manera, Shin Se-kyung. En los Baeksang Arts Awards, se convirtió en el primer actor en ser nominado como Mejor Actor en la categoría de cine y televisión. Eventualmente, la interpretación de Yoo de un ambicioso príncipe Yi Bang-won finalmente lo consiguió "Mejor Actor" en la categoría de TV. Luego, interpreta a un actor famoso en la película Like for Likes. Considerado uno de los actores coreanos más francos y políticamente orientados de su generación, Yoo llamó la atención de los medios a finales de 2012 cuando él twitteó una crítica enérgica contra la retirada de Ahn Cheol Soo de la carrera presidencial. La imagen no convencional de Yoo se vio fortalecida por su disposición a hacer públicos sus intereses sociales, artísticos y filosóficos, y también es el director de un "espacio creativo complejo" llamado Studio Concrete en Hannam Dong, Seúl, que creó con un grupo de siete Artistas de diversos medios. Dramas *Chicago Typewriter (tvN, 2017) *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) Cameo *Six Flying Dragons (SBS, 2015-2016) *Discovery of Love (KBS2, 2014) Cameo *Secret Love Affair (jTBC,2014) * Jang Ok Jung, Lives In Love (SBS , 2013) *Fashion King (SBS, 2012) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *The Man Who Can't Get Married (KBS2, 2009) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *April Kiss (KBS2, 2004) *Sharp 1 (KBS, 2003) Películas *Alone (2020) *Without a Sound (2020) *Default (2018) *Burning (2018) *Like for Likes (2016) *Veteran (2015) *Sado (2015) *Elegant Lies(2014) *The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow (2014) voz *Tough as Iron (2013) *Punch(2011) *Sky and Sea (2009) *Antique Bakery (2008) *Shim's Family (2007) *Boys of Tomorrow (2006) Anuncios *'2016:' Reebok Classic *'2016:' Sesa Living *'2016:' Knight of Night (KON) (video game) *'2016:' Giordano *'2015:' LG U + *'2015:' McCafe *'2014:' THE CLASS *'2014:' DIADORA *'2014:' Hana SK Bank *'2013-2014:' Lafuma *'2013-2014:' Philips Young Kit *'2013-2014:' Basic House - The Class *'2013-2014:' Basic House - I'm David *'2013-2014:' Amore Pacific Mise-en-scene *'2013:' LG Optimus LTE *'2013:' LG LTE III *'2013:' PHILIPS *'2013:' JACK&JILL *'2012:' O'sulloc *'2012:' Fuji Instax *'2012:' Samchuly *'2012:' Hitejinro *'2012:' Diadora Korea *'2011:' Okkudak *'2011:' CJ Olive Young *'2011:' Reebok Classic *'2011:' Optimus Black - LG Electronics *'2011:' JACK&JILL *'2005:' Skoolooks *Nong Shim Honey Twist *Nong Shim Jjoljjolmyeon *SPEED 011 Vídeos Musicales *BoA - Only One (2012) *T.O - 발자국 (Footprints) (2004) Premios *'2016 7th Popular Culture and Arts Awards:' Premio del Primer Ministro *'2016 BaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio al Mejor Actor en TV por Six Flying Dragons *'2016 21th Chunsa Film Art Awards: ' Mejor Actor por The Throne *'2016 10th Asian Film Awards:' Premio Nueva Generación *'2016 7th Film of The Year (Korea Film Reporters Association (KOFRA):' Mejor Actor por The Throne *'2016 36th Golden Cinema Film Festival:' Mejor Actor por Veteran *'2016 Max Movie Awards:' Mejor Actor por Veteran *'2016 8th Style Icon Asia Awards (SIA):' Icono de Estilo - Bonsang (Premio Principal) *'2015 The Korea Film Actor's Association:' Korea Top Star por Veteran, The Throne *'2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio TOP a la excelencia, actor por Six Flying Dragons *'2015 SBS Drama Awards: Top 10 Stars por Six Flying Dragons *'2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Shin Se Kyung por Six Flying Dragons *'2015 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Premio al Mejor Actor por The Throne *'2015 20th Busan International Film Festival (BIFF):' Marie Claire: Asia Star Award *'2015 Fashionistas Awards (Celeb's Pick- NAVER):' Fashion categoria Cine por Veteran *'2015 Shin Young-kyun Culture and Arts Foundation:' Impresión Artistica - Actor Cine *'2015 10th A-Awards (ARENA Homme Magazine):' Categoria Estilo - Hombre del Año *'2015 4th Korea Fashion Designers Association:' Fashion Icon of the Year *'2013 9th Korea Green Foundation:' Aquellos que hicieron el mundo más brillante - Sector TV *'2012 3th Film of The Year (Korea Film Reporters Association (KOFRA):' Premio Descubrimiento por Punch *'2011 4th Style Icon Asia Awards (SIA):' Icono de Estilo - Bonsang (Premio Principal) *'2011 Mnet Choice Awards:' Mejor Voz Top 20's *'2010 5th A-Awards (ARENA Homme Magazine):' Categoria Estilo - Hombre del Año *'2010 KBS Drama Awards': Mejor Pareja junto a Song Joong Ki por Sungkyunkwan Scandal *'2008 11th Director's Cut Awards:' Actor Novato del Año por Antique Bakery *'2007 The 8th Pusan Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Novato por Boys of Tomorrow *'2007 Pyeongtaek Film Festival:' Novato del Mes (Mayo) por Boys of Tomorrow *'2007 Pyeongtaek Film Festival:' Mejor Nuevo Actor por Boys of Tomorrow Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Namduck Elementary School **Sangin Middle School **National High School of Traditional Arts **Seoul Arts High School **Gyeongbuk High School **Dankook University **Konkuk University *'Religión:' Catolico *Abandonó la escuela secundaria para dedicarse a la actuación. Posteriormente terminó sus estudios secundarios en Gyeongbuk High School y estudió artes en las Universidades de Dankook y Konkuk. *Es un adicto a la moda y las nuevas tendencias. Su pasión por la moda lo ha llevado incluso a establecer su propia tienda virtual de ropa llamada LEVLIFE de la cual es copropietario junto a uno de sus mejores amigos, el actor Jae Hee. *Es el modelo de su propia marca y como diseñador la empresa vende más ropa y accesorios para mujeres que para hombres. *Aunque profesionalmente usa el nombre de Yoo Ah In, en sus páginas sociales suele usar siempre su nombre verdadero. *En diciembre de 2015 con el fin de alistarse a su servicio militar obligatorio, realizó los exámenes médicos, sin embargo no fue aprobado para realizar el servicio militar debido a una lesión en un hombro que sufrió durante las grabaciones de la película Tough as Iron, el ejercito le solicitó realizar los exámenes nuevamente en 6 meses. En mayo de 2016 realizó los exámenes médicos pero fue rechazado por segunda ocasión. En diciembre de 2016 presentó de nuevo los exámenes médicos, pero nuevamente fue rechazado para participar del servicio militar, pues su lesión en el hombro no mejoró, el ejercito nuevamente le solicitó que realizara los exámenes en 4 meses (Marzo de 2017); debido a ésto la agencia del actor manifestó su inconformidad con la decisión del ejercito, pues el actor ha rechazado varios contratos publicitarios, de dramas y de películas, pero el ejercito no le define su situación. *El día 16 de febrero de 2017 se reveló que a causa la lesión que sufrió desafortunadamente se descubrió que el actor sufre de tumor en los huesos y que es un tumor benigno, sin embargo no se revelaron más detalles con el fin de proteger su vida personal. *Su cuarto examen físico para el ingreso al servicio militar se realizó el 15 de marzo de 2017. Aunque no se revelaron los resultados de su cuarto examen físico, se confirmó que el actor se realizó un quinto examen el 22 de Mayo de 2017. Finalmente su examen físico le dio como resultado un grado 7, debido a su osteosarcoma y a su lesión sin curar del hombro, por lo que el actor quedó exento de su prestación de servicio militar (no tiene que prestar el servicio militar por que fue declarado no apto por problemas de salud). *El 05 de Diciembre de 2018 fue seleccionado por 'The New York Times' como uno de los 10 mejores actores a nivel mundial (En el 8vo puesto) por su actuación en la película Burning, el actor fue el único asiático en la lista. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Daum *Movie Daum *HanCinema *Asian Wiki *Wikipedia en Ingles *Instagram Galería Yoo Ah In2.jpg Yoo Ah In3.jpg Img_3069(1).jpg Yoo_Ah_In.jpg Yoo Ah In1.JPG Yoo Ah In4.jpg Yoo Ah In5.jpg Yoo Ah In6.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:United Artists Agency